El aire que respiro
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Lo mal que se vive, lo bien que se está, dicen. Viñetas sobre cuatro amigos que creían poder cambiar el mundo y una pelirroja con mala leche. Merodeadores & Lily.
1. Gente como nosotros

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece a mí, sino a esa mujer increíble que crea mundos al lado del nuestro en un café; y con las cuentas a medio pagar nos deja entrar en el castillo ese al que se llega en tren, atravesando una pared de ladrillo entre los andenes 9 y 10 de King's Cross.

**El aire que respiro.**

**Gente como nosotros.**

(Miedos)

La sala común era un sitio agradable la mayor parte del tiempo. Esa noche era una de esas noches donde ningún lugar es un sitio agradable, porque el mundo parece una mierda.

Lily es una chica fuerte, pero a veces llora. Y esas veces prefiere hacerlo sola y en silencio, porque no le gustan las histerias ni los escándalos. Pero allí estaba ella con sus ojos enrojecidos y sus lágrimas saladas rodando por las mejillas, sentada en el regazo de un James abatido. Los lentes se habían ido deslizando con suavidad por su nariz y él no parecía haberse percatado de ello. Mantenía a Lily abrazada por la cintura y escondía su rostro ente su ropa.

Sirius mascullaba juramentos por lo bajo, sentado sobre una butaca, con el rostro entre las manos y los codos sobre las rodillas. Remus tenía la mirada perdida y Peter no quería ni pronunciar palabra, pero gemía por lo bajo.

–Maldito hijo de mala bruja…Es un jodido mal nacido. –sentenció James de pronto, con fuerza y determinación.

–Esto recién empieza, Cornamenta. –dijo Sirius con amargura, levantando el rostro y bajando las manos.

–Es horrible… –susurró Lily. Le temblaba la voz.

–Pero no va a pasar, porque hay gente como Dumbledore que… –comenzó Peter, intentando animar las cosas.

–Ya está pasando, Pete –lo interrumpió Remus. –Hay gente muriendo allá afuera.

–Hijos de muggles. Como yo. –puntualizó Lily.

James no lo había pensado. De hecho, ninguno lo había hecho hasta ese entonces. Lily era una _sangre sucia _y el peso de sus palabras cayó sobre la espalda de James como un manto frío. No.  
Nadie iba a hacerle daño a esa muchachita terca que iluminaba su vida con regaños de prefecta, sonrisas cariñosas y dedos acusadores. Nadie podía hacerle daño a una persona como Lily.

–Eso no va a sucederte a ti. –le prometió James, estrechándola más contra su pecho. No había pasado dos años atrás de esa pelirroja para que, ahora que todo era miel sobre hojuelas, llegara ese tal Lord Voldemort ni que ocho cuartos y lo echara todo al diablo.  
De pronto sentía miedo.

–Esto se va a poner feo, ¿eh? –preguntó Peter con la voz temblorosa y estremeciéndose ligeramente.

–Para ellos. –sentenció Sirius. –Porque existe gente como nosotros. –añadió con una seriedad inusual y con una sonrisa de esas que dicen _tengo una gran idea _y que convierten todo en un juego. Un juego, una travesura más, una cruzada de las grandes. Los cinco oyeron el eco de las palabras de Sirius en su cabeza, adaptándose a sus tiempos y a sus espacios.

Si alguien dijera que un Gryffindor no tiene miedo…tendría razón, diría James Potter. Pero si le preguntáramos a Dumbledore, diría que el valor se trata de enfrentar miedos, no de su carencia.

Y ellos ya habían tomado una decisión.

…

_¿Y bien? _

_Este es el primero de doce. Todas son viñetas sobre la época de los Merodeadores y Lily, y las mayoría no son correlativas. Hay saltos en el tiempo, siempre manteniéndonos en esos siete años en los que Hogwarts aprendió a reconocer a los Merodeadores._

_Tengo un par escritos, así que intentaré publicar seguidito, pero no prometo nada porque mañana entro a clases (aaaggh) y bueno, nada, pero voy a estar un poco ocupada (creo). _

_El por qué del título…bueno, se debe a que intento mantener el cannon, y a que las viñetas intentan reflejar lo que para ellos es cotidiano y común. Cada viñeta intenta definirlos como personas, y todas intentan reflejar un aspecto importante en la vida de estos cuatro amigos (y de Lily xD)_

_Si llegaste hasta acá y no dejaste un review, también deberías tener miedo de Sirius._

_Los reviews se aprecian, (a James le encantan)_

_Nos vemos :)_

_flowery _


	2. La pelea de Sirius

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece a mí, sino a esa mujer increíble que crea mundos al lado del nuestro en un café; y con las cuentas a medio pagar nos deja entrar en el castillo ese al que se llega en tren, atravesando una pared de ladrillo entre los andenes 9 y 10 de King's Cross.

Nota: Regulus Black fue buscador del equipo de Slytherin en algún momento.

¡Yo dije que iba a intentar publicar seguido! Y lo prometido es deuda :)

**El aire que respiro.**

**La pelea de Sirius**

(Quidditch)

–Black está lesionado. Oh, esa ha sido una fea caída. Esperamos que Sirius pueda continuar, o que ese no sea un brazo roto, al menos… –el comentarista hizo una mueca.

Lily les dejó los binoculares a Peter y a Remus para que observaran a Sirius en el suelo. Madam Pomfrey se acercaba por el campo y Mulciber por el aire, montado a lomos de su escoba, burlándose del Gryffindor.

– ¡Le ha arrojado el bate! ¡Sirius Black le ha arrojado el bate a Mulciber y le ha golpeado la cabeza! –reía el comentarista. A su lado, la profesora McGonagall lo reprendía. –Lo siento, profesora, pero es que Black ha golpeado a Mulciber en la cara. ¡Vamos, Mulciber, no fue para tanto! ¡Qué llorón de…! De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento profesora, pero es que está haciendo mucho espamento por nada. –rezongó el comentarista.

Mulciber había saltado sobre Sirius e intentaba golpearlo, y Sirius devolverle los golpes sin mover su brazo roto.

–Madam Pomfrey está desesperada. Gryffindor está penalizado. Tiro libre para Slytherin. ¡Pero si Mulciber está golpeando a Black! ¡Y Black tiene un brazo roto! ¡Amonesten también a Slytherin! –gruñó el comentarista.

Remus, Peter y Lily se esforzaban por ver algo más, pero sólo había un binocular para tres personas y ninguno parecía muy dispuesto a ceder ahora que el partido se había vuelto tan polémico. En las gradas se veía cómo ya muchos estudiantes comenzaban a sacar de los bolsillos de sus túnicas el dinero para las apuestas.

– ¡Uh! Eso ha dolido. ¡Mulciber acaba de darle un buen derechazo a Black y…

– ¡El partido! –ordenó la profesora McGonagall. –Relate el partido, no la pelea.

Varios profesores ya estaban bajando al campo para detener a Sirius y a Mulciber, que estaban muy ocupados rodando por el suelo y golpeándose entre ellos para ver que la profesora McGonagall estaba furiosa, que la escoba de Mulciber estaba tirada allí por el suelo y que el partido continuaba.

–Y Regulus Black… ¡cómo están los Black el día de hoy, señores! Decía que Regulus Black va derechito hacia las gradas de Ravenclaw. James Potter no pierde el tiempo y atraviesa el campo en sentido contrario ¡Estos buscadores están locos! Mulciber se salva por poco de que una Bludger le rompa la cabeza, ¡oh! Pero no se ha salvado de que Black, Sirius, le rompa la nariz. ¡Ese ha sido un buen golpe, eh, Sirius!

Ya habían organizado el uso de binoculares por turno. Peter, que los tenía ahora, hizo una mueca de dolor. Peter, Remus, Lily, Peter otra vez y así en un círculo infinito.

–Black no se salva esta vez. –dijo Lily con tono desaprobatorio.

–Potter y Black…Regulus Black, quiero decir, van igualados. Uno y otro igualados en picada. Pasan junto al otro Black y ¡ese Potter es todo un virtuoso! ¡Ha pateado a Mulciber en la espalda sin perder velocidad! Y ha estado muy bien, todo sea dicho… –el comentarista parecía encantado– Regulus por Slytherin se aferra a su escoba. Sesenta-Cuarenta a favor de Slytherin. ¡Vamos, Potter! Potter, por Gryffindor está… ¡Sí, miren! Se está parando sobre su escoba. Ambos buscadores extienden la mano y… Oh, mieeeer-coles, decía yo que el miércoles, profesora, tengo un exámen con usted ¡Una bludger entre Potter y Regulus Black!

Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

–Vamos, James…

– ¿Dijiste algo, Evans? –preguntó Peter con gentileza.

–No, nada.

–Regulus parece desvivirse para rozar la Snitch con la punta de los dedos, pero la pelotita dorada no se deja, no señores. ¡Potter ha saltado de su escoba! ¡Eso ha sido sucio, Mulciber ha pisado el brazo roto de Black, de Sirius, no de Regulus! ¡Potter rueda por el suelo! Regulus se detiene en el aire. Sirius le propina un puñetazo a Mulciber. Setenta-cuarenta a favor delas serpientes y… ¡Sí! ¡Potter tiene la Snitch! ¡Y ha tragado tierra! ¡Y Slughorn por fin parece haber llegado hasta Sirius y Mulciber! ¡Y quizás haya bajado una talla, profesor! ¡Y Gryffindor gana!

…

_Bueno, digamos que no me decidía por cuál capítulo publicar, porque lo cierto es que tengo un par ya escritos; digamos que este capítulo es totalmente distinto a cualquier otra cosa que haya escrito antes, y creo que por eso me gusta; digamos que llegaste hasta acá y que tenés ganas de dejarme un review, entonces yo te quiero._

_Digamos que me gusta decir digamos, que tuve un buen día y digamos que eso a muchos los tiene sin cuidado._

_Digamos que tenes ganas de decirme algo, entonces __me dejas un review__ :)_

_flowery _


	3. Las sonrisas son risas

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Las sonrisas **_**son-risas**_**.**

(Risas)

A Lily le pasa seguido eso de cruzarse con los Merodeadores en los pasillos.

Por lógica, se deduce que estando en la misma casa, cursando el mismo año, teniendo los mismos horarios y asistiendo a las mismas clases, no es algo del otro mundo. Si le preguntaran a la profesora de adivinación poralguna razón que escapara de la razón, entonces les dirían (y James quiere escucharlo) que están destinados a encontrarse en los pasillos a todas horas por lo que resta de sus vidas (o su estancia en Hogwarts).

Lo curioso es que los pasillos de Hogwarts o están repletos, o están desiertos y por ellos no circula ni un alma solitaria (y eso que hay muchas almas, solitarias o no). Y cuando están repletos, son como las calles del Londres muggle que Lily recuerda de cuando era niña, o como ese Callejón Diagon en el que siempre hay más gente de la que cabe.  
Entre tanta gente, haciendo acopio de la lógica otra vez, uno ve muchas caras y muchos zapatos, y muchas túnicas y muchas manos que sostienen libros (o que no sostienen nada). Se ve mucho de todo. Pero Lily no puede evitar encontrarse de lleno con los cuatro cada vez que están cerca. Porque se ríen. Se ríen fuerte.

A ella no le agradan sus métodos, sus maneras. Son irresponsables, irrespetuosos, irreverentes y muchas otras cosas que empiezan con _irre_, también. Hacen bromas crueles y maldades innecesarias (que son las peores maldades). Corren peligros por el mero placer de hacer notar lo _valientes que son_ y se pavonean todo el día. Pero si hay algo de ellos que a Lily Evans le llama la atención, y más, que admira, es que siempre se van riendo. Incluso cuando las cosas pintan mal y van en procesión a su visita bimestral con Dumbledore, ellos marchan riendo.

Lily levanta la cabeza, y ahí los ve. Ellos sonríen hoy. Navidad fue hace una semana y ahora lucen día por medio suéteres idénticos. Es gracioso, si uno los ve por el pasillo caminando los cuatro, uno al lado del otro (ocupan mucho espacio, porque son unos escandalosos sin remedio) todos vestiditos igual (y a veces todos despeinados y con anteojos redondos, entonces son cuatro James Potter).

Sonríen, pero hay algo en ellos que contagia. Hay algo en ellos que es como compartir un chiste, hay algo en sus sonrisas de personas felices que han recordado una gran anécdota. Hay algo en sus sonrisas.

Y Lily lo descubre justo antes de perderlos de vista. Sus sonrisas _son-risas_.

…

_Me pasa con estos drabbles que tengo un par escritos y que hay varios que me gustan, entonces, nunca sé cuál debería publicar. Creo que el próximo va a ser _Luna_. _

_Bueno, eso es todo._

_¡No se olviden de los reviews!_

_Besotes para dar y repartir,_

_flowery_


	4. Travesuras

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a esa mujer increíble que nos contó la historia de los cuatro amigos más increíbles del mundo. (Y de una pelirroja divina).

**Travesuras**

Habían estado planeando el regalo de Halloween (travesura que llevarían a cabo esa noche) durante toda la semana.

Es muy simple, una pavada: se trataba de salir de la sala común, andar en silencio hasta el Gran Salón y encantar el techo para que, sobre la mesa de Slytherin, llovieran calabazas.  
Al caer, las calabazas estallarían en muchos pedacitos y su contenido salpicaría a todos. Había sido idea de Peter.

–Hey Colagusano, eso que estás pisando es mi pie. –susurró Sirius de mala gana.

–No te apoyes en mí que me voy a caer, Lunático. –protestaba James.

–Es Canuto que me está empujando –respondía Remus.

–Cornamenta, no vayas tan rápido, que Canuto tiene pies de plomo y no se mueve… -susurraba Peter, simplemente para molestar a Sirius.

Lily Evans se acercaba por el corredor contiguo y sus pasos ruidosos significaban que los había oído. James miraba expectante el mapa del Merodeador, con Lunático sobre su hombro.

– ¡Shh! –dijo Remus alarmado.

– ¡Los pies! –advertió Peter, recordando ese detalle de pronto; y es que antes les había resultado muy útil la capa, pero con el correr de los años, sólo ellos parecían crecer. Esa capa que cubría a cuatro niños de once años, no podía hacer lo mismo con cuatro muchachos de dieciséis.

– ¿Eres Prefecto o qué? –gruñó Sirius a Remus. –Sal ahí e invéntale alguna excusa a Evans.

– ¡Silencio! ¡Aquí viene!

Y de repente, Remus se veía forzado a abandonar su refugio invisible cuando las manos de Sirius y Peter lo empujaban hacia afuera. Lily aparecía en ese momento, creyendo haber encontrado a algún estudiante fuera de la cama. O a varios.

– ¿Remus? –inquirió con suspicacia, cruzándose de brazos.

–Sí, hola Lily. ¿Cómo va la noche? Creí que eras un alumno fuera de la cama. –le respondió con tono afable.

Ella a penas lo escuchó, parecía más concentrada en encontrar algo que delatara a Potter y compañía.

–Así que estabas haciendo las rondas, ¿eh? –preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Precisamente.

– ¿Cuántos pies necesitas para hacer la ronda? –preguntó ella de pronto. Remus no comprendió hasta que vio un par de zapatos (dos izquierdos, de hecho) en el suelo. No había nada sobre ellos.

Los zapatos desaparecieron de pronto y Lily arqueó una ceja. Remus ya había desistido de encontrar una buena excusa, porque nada era lo suficientemente creíble.  
Pero ella no podía castigarlos si no encontraba el resto del cuerpo que pertenecía a los zapatos (seguramente uno de Sirius y uno de Peter).

Inconforme, ella se acercó hacia donde antes estaban los pies. Estiró la mano…y nada.  
Remus sonrió aliviado, pero de pronto, James Potter apareció tumbado en el suelo, despotricando contra Canuto, que se había caído sobre Peter.

–Oh. ¿También necesitas guardia privada para las rondas, Remus? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa radiante, a sus pies, James Potter sonreía con inocencia, y Sirius peleaba con Peter.

–Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes. –sentenció.

–Pero Evans… -comenzó James.

–Cierra la boca, Potter, si no quieres que sean cinco más. Si me dejan su mapa, dejaré que vayan a hacer lo que planeaban hacer. –agregó.

– ¿El mapa, Evans?

–Sí, eso dije, el mapa.

– ¿Y para qué quieres tú nuestro mapa? –preguntó Peter con recelo.

–Bueno, si quieren puedo castigarlos y escoltarlos de regreso hasta la Sala Común… -murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes del mapa?

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Ustedes no siempre son tan malos, aunque éste no sea el caso; yo no soy siempre tan buena.

A la mañana siguiente, no hubo túnica de Slytherin que permaneciera ilesa del _tenebroso_ ataque de las calabazas.

…

_Dije que iba a subir otro drabble y acabé publicando este, soy un desastre, pero bueno._

_James y Sirius están en campaña: Reparten amor a cambio de reviews ;)_

_Nos vemos la próxima,_

_flowery_


	5. Si de compartir se tratase

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer es propiedad de Rowling :)

**El aire que respiro**

**Si de compartir se tratase.  
**(Chocolate)

Para James, el Quidditch es la vida. Está casado con su escoba y muy feliz por ello; para Sirius la vida pasa por otro lado, pasa por reírse muy fuerte y por ser un trasgresor.  
Por otro lado, Peter cree que la vida es pasar por la vida de otros, y que otros toquen tu vida. Le gusta la compañía, así como a Remus el chocolate.

Con seis años juntos han compartido baños, cuartos, noches de escapada, cervezas de manteca, escobas y novias.

Ha compartido secretos y Quaffles, tareas y chistes, y sonrisas, y travesuras. Han reinventado el temor en los pasillos y han realizado grandes hazañas que no se permiten olvidar nunca. Comparten anécdotas y pastel de papas (pero el pastel es sólo los miércoles). Comparten aventuras, transformaciones y a veces dinero. Han compartido causas perdidas y horas de castigo.

Si de compartir se tratase la amistad, mejores amigos serían Peter, James y Sirius.

–Remus no. –dice Peter y el aludido se siente ligeramente ofendido.

– ¿Por qué yo no?

–Porque el que come y no convida… –canturrea Sirius sonriendo abiertamente. Siempre chocan esos dos, porque a Sirius le gusta molestar a Remus más de lo que le gusta molestar a Peter.

Remus refunfuña algo por lo bajo y Sirius lo apunta con un rollo de pergamino al solemne grito de _¡pelea por tu vida, malvado pirata! ¡Por tu vida y tu tesoro, lobo egoísta!_

–Alto, jóvenes –interrumpe James, parándose sobre su cama con las manos extendidas y dejando que sus lentes se deslizaran hasta el puente de su nariz. –Qué curiosa es la juventud, ¡maravillosa, ciertamente!

– ¿Dumbledore? –preguntó Peter.

Sirius irrumpió en risas.

–Finjamos que no hemos visto ese chocolate que el Señor Lupin esconde celosamente tras su espalda, señores, pero antes, quiero compartir con ustedes unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están: ¡Papanatas! ¡Baratijas! ¡Llorones! ¡Snivellus apesta! ¡Muchas gracias! –acabó entre risas, y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, sin poder aguantar la risa.

Qué bien se sentía salvar al mundo (aunque solo fuera de la furia de Sirius).

Pero si de compartir se tratase…

…

_No sería la primera vez que digo que voy a publicar algo y acabo publicando otra cosa, ¿verdad?  
__Lo siento, pero es que se me ha borrado todo lo que tenía escrito, y la viñeta que dije que iba a publicar, no terminó quedando como yo quería._

Aclaración importante:_ Lo que James dice al final, eso de querer compartir palabras, es algo que (más o menos, no es la cita textual) dice Dumbledore antes del Banquete de Principio de Año en Harry Potter y La piedra Filosofal. (Incluso las palabras que_ quiere compartir_ son las mismas, excepto lo de Snape) _

_flowery._


	6. El rey del bosque

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer es propiedad de Rowling :)

**El Rey del bosque**

(Luna)

Al lobo, el perro le cae mal.

Es evidente que del mundo, ese perro no entiende nada. Porque entonces sabría que el mandato natural es del lobo, que es más animal, más fuerte, más _de verdad _que sus amigos.

Al lobo, el perro le cae mal porque se pavonea todo el día. Le cae mal porque se cree muy ágil cuando salta de acá para allá; porque está muy orgulloso de esos dientes que luce, y porque a veces, lo desconcierta cuando parece que ríe como humano.

Le cae mal en su arrogancia, en su fruncir el hocico y levantar las orejas cuando lo mira. El perro lo desafía y al lobo eso lo molesta, porque no hay derecho.

El perro gruñe, intentando golpear al lobo de una forma muy humana, y el lobo está a punto de saltar sobre él, proclamando su autoridad, cuando el ciervo es quien interviene. Y por el bien común, embiste con uno de sus cuernos al perro en esos sitios privados en la anatomía de un perro.

Entonces el lobo aúlla a la luna imponiendo su autoridad. Le aúlla y protesta, y le habla de un perro subversivo que corre y corre y nunca puede atrapar su cola, y que necesita con urgencia un baño y una cura de humildad.

El perro baja las orejas. Y el lobo se da por satisfecho.

Entonces son todo carreras contra los centauros y los unicornios, y juegos como encontrar a la rata.

Ellos conocen el bosque y el bosque los conoce a ellos igual de bien.

Y cuando el sol va deshaciendo al perro, al ciervo y a la rata en muchachitos desgarbados y eufóricos, el bosque los contempla con una parsimonia que raya la indiferencia y la solemnidad.

–Como vuelvas a hacer eso, Cuernos, te juro que…

–Cállate, Canuto. Donde manda capitán, no manda marinero. –lo interrumpe Peter, y James y él se carcajean, porque saben que volverá a ocurrir lo mismo dentro de un mes, cuando Sirius no pueda controlarse con Lupin, el rey del Bosque.

…

_Un besote enorme. Estoy apuradísima, ¿se nota?_

_xD_

_Si no quieren que Remus muerda a Sirius, dejen un review. Pero si quieren que lo muerda, y fuerte, dejen review también.  
_


	7. Carta a un amigo

Disclaimer: Ojalá me perteneciera algo de lo que tiene Rowling, porque entonces podría gastar mucho dinero en huevos de pascua y no sentirme culpable ¬¬

**Carta a un amigo.**

(Complicidad)

_[…] te acordarás entonces cómo nos reímos esas noches. ¡Qué bien se sentía Hogwarts por aquellos tiempos y qué bien se siente ahora! _

_Y te acordarás también (porque siempre tuviste una memoria privilegiada), de esa tarde en la sala común. Anochecía y yo estaba muy nerviosa, porque te quería entonces, aunque menos de lo que te quiero ahora. _

_Era un manojo de nervios, recuerdo, y es que no sabía cómo encararte. (En casa siempre me dijeron que hay que ir de frente con las cuestiones y andarse sin tapujos; que cuando se tiene algo para decir, siempre que se diga de buenas maneras y con respeto, hay que hablar). Te estaba esperando en esa butaca que después me enteré, era la preferida de Peter (¿Cómo está Pete?, hace rato que no lo veo), y justo venías bajando por las escaleras._

_Tú me habías visto incluso antes de que yo te viera, y me puse en pie todavía barajando mis opciones. Yo quería decirte _¡al diablo! Estoy contigo, te apoyo y nada va a cambiar, _pero me parecía algo borde y no quería que te lo tomaras a mal, que te sintieras agredido, quiero decir._

_Me dijiste _"voy a hacer mis rondas"_, y lo has seguido haciendo después, aunque yo ya sabía que no y tú ya sabías que yo sabía._

_Y yo te sonreí, porque eso fue _tan _de ti, Remus. Me acuerdo que te sonreí, y qué frágil me pareciste esa noche, pero qué fuerte. Y te dije que no, que no lo harías, pero que no te preocupabas. Y con tu cara de susto, yo me sentí más aliviada, y supe que todo sería más fácil de lo que yo había creído. Entonces te dije que te quedaba una hora para la luna, y debiste haber visto tu cara en ese momento…_

_Esa fue nuestra primera luna. _

_James –Potter en ese entonces– iba con Sirius y Peter bajo la capa, y yo, muy superada les había dicho sin saber a ciencia cierta si estaban ahí o no, que Peeves había montado un pantano tamaño familiar en no me acuerdo cuál pasillo, y que Filch estaba furioso (entre Peeves y ustedes, el pobre celador se volvía loco)._

_En lo que a mí respecta, esa tarde me representó el quiebre. No sé bien qué, pero algo cambió en ese momento. La forma de hablarnos y mirarnos, quizás. Antes éramos compañeros de rondas, de clases, de casa, desde ese momento, creo yo, fuimos amigos._

_Me alegró tanto de poder compartir tu secreto, porque en lo que a mí respecta, creo que todo fue un poquito mejor después de eso (siempre y cuando no encontrara a James y a Sirius merodeando en los pasillos, porque entonces…). _

_Eres un problema peludo encantador, no hay suficiente pergamino en casa para agradecerte por el regalo de navidad, fue fantástico. _

_¡Espero que te guste el mío!_

_Te extraña y te quiere a montones,_

_una amiga._

…

Si llegaron hasta acá y no dejan un review, Lily les mandará vociferadoras y el conejo de pascua no se apiadará de ustedes.  
Para quien llegó hasta acá y todavía no la cazó (puede pasar…), la carta (porque sí, es una carta), es escrita por Lily para Remus.

Bueno, me voy rapidito porque me acaba de avisar una amiga que están pasando la cuarta de Harry (la peli del cáliz del fuego) por la tele xD

¡Un besote y muy felices pascuas!


	8. Cuestión de sangre

Disclaimer: Ustedes saben y yo sé que nada de lo que pueden reconocer me pertenece._  
_

**Cuestión de sangre  
**(Sangre)

Las malas lenguas hablan entre siseos desde que el mundo es mundo; la novedad es que van tomando fuerza. Abandonan los susurros a media voz y tienen rostros. Se reúnen en los pasillos como cualquier otra voz, y se amontonan en los rincones.

Siempre han existido, reconoce Sirius, que sabe de lo que habla. Walburga tuvo una madre, y esa madre una madre que a su vez, también tuvo una madre, quien probablemente profesaba ese amor enfermo por una elite de fantasía. El linaje de los sangre pura.

Pero ahora está de moda, porque ha llegado de nadie sabe dónde, un imbécil de poca monta que proclama justicia para esa elite de la magia. Ese Lord del que hablan las malas lenguas, ese que se pronuncia a media voz, del que nadie habla y todos saben, ese que hace estremecer pueblos y cuyo nombre, algunos empiezan a temer.

No es el caso de Sirius Black, ese temerario inmortal.

–Cállate, sangre sucia. –dice un muchacho un día cualquiera. Y es lo que todos estaban deseando oír.

Muchos Slytherins estallan en carcajadas, y todo son festejos y alabanzas al primer valiente.

–Y tú te crees muy puro, ¿no? –interrumpe Sirius con sorna. No le resulta tan gracioso. Una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. – Deberías recordar de dónde saliste. –le espeta.

– ¿Es que acaso vas a interesarte por temas como la nobleza de nuestro linaje a estas alturas, Sirius? –pregunta Regulus, y Sirius tiene que apuntarle esa valentía a la hora de hablar. Tiene la lengua afilada y cuando habla, suenan igual.

Sirius ríe entre dientes.

–No especialmente –admite.

Regulus sonríe satisfecho. La victoria brilla en sus ojos.

–Algún día tendrás que definir tus lealtades, Sirius. –continúa Regulus, muy ambicioso.

–Creo que ya ha quedado bien en claro para quién son mis lealtades. –lo interrumpe. –Yo ya escogí, tú mándale saludos a Walburga. –gruñe, y cuando lo hace, es como si fuera un perro.

–Eso haré.

Sirius niega con la cabeza, lo mira por un momento y quiere ser de nuevo ese niño que correteaba por la doce de Grinmauld Place, seguido de ese bodoque, esa mala imitación de sí mismo, en pequeño.

Quiere regresar para hacer las cosas bien, como se debe.

–Vas a terminar mal, Reg. –le advierte, y Merlín quiera que esté equivocado.

Su hermano menor lo ve marcharse con mucha parsimonia, y cuando Sirius se encuentra con James varios pasillos más tarde, y James, embarrado, sucio y con su escoba en la mano, le pregunta qué hay, Sirius se sonríe y responde:

–Nada nuevo.

…

_A Sirius y a Regulus les encantan las chicas que dejan reviews ;)_


	9. La verdad de la milanesa

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**La verdad de la milanesa.  
**(Valor)

A veces, Peter no puede evitar sentirse menos.

Es que desentona.

Por ejemplo, James es un Gryffindor por excelencia, de esos temerarios que se precian. El héroe romántico de la película, el idealista, el persecutor de causas perdidas, amante de las palabras _imposible_ y _prohibido_.

James nació para Gryffindor.

Como Remus, que lucha todo el tiempo contra sí mismo, y mantiene las batallas más duras sin dar el brazo a torcer. Un guerrero eterno vestido con una sonrisa cálida. O Sirius, que fue el primero en escoger un camino; en ver que se puede elegir, y hacerlo, acarreando con todas las consecuencias, llevándose el mundo por delante como hace usualmente.

Peter los mira y se siente mal, porque él no tiene nada de eso. Nunca se pelea con sí mismo porque no le ve el sentido, no cree que pueda escoger gran cosa, su vida es cómoda y tranquila, y tampoco cree poder irse de temerario por el mundo, arrasando con todos los riesgos que conlleva la tarea.

No es hasta que una horda de sirenas furiosas intenta secuestrar a Snape (literalmente), que arrastra su autoestima flagelada hasta el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore (que es su despacho preferido entre todos los despecho).

Y de pronto está allí solo, por primera vez en su vida, y todos esos cacharros plateados de Dumbledore zumban y hacen ruiditos fastidiosos. Desde la antesala puede escuchar a Sirius protestar, y de pronto la puerta se abre y James y Sirius abandonan el despacho.

Peter los mira nervioso, mientras se marchan y decide que no tiene mucho tiempo para colocarse ese sombrero viejo como el ron que está bajo la mesada de la cocina de la casa de Sirius, que dicen que tiene ciento ciencuenta y cuatro años, siete meses y veinte días.

Se lo coloca sin pensarlo, porque sabe que si se lo piensa un poquito, corre el riesgo de marcharse sin hacer nada. Y Peter no está hecho para los riesgos.

(Y decide –en ese mismo instante– que tampoco está hecho para preguntarse los _qué hubiera pasado si_, que se amontonan por piloncitos y lo atormentan un ratito cada noche antes de poder conciliar el sueño).

Dumbledore lo mira, pero finge que no, y juega con uno de esos caramelos de limón que siempre convida (porque es un hombre generoso), y lo desenvuelve y deja el papelito amarillo a un lado y mira por la ventana.

Pero Peter sabe que lo está viendo mientras tanto.

La voz profunda del sombrero lo distrae, y no puede evitar pensar atropelladamente y vomitar todas sus dudas.

–Querido Peter –responde el Sombrero con su voz de sombrero seleccionador –Se necesita valor para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, sí, pero se requiere aun más valor para enfrentar a nuestros amigos. –termina con mucha humildad.

Y Peter le cree, porque ese Sombrero Seleccionador es el sombrero más sabio que conoce; es más inteligente que cualquier otra galera, bonete, o presuntuosa diadema perdida. Es un sombrero humilde e inteligente. Peter cree que es, y probablemente lo sea, el sombrero más inteligente de su generación (y de todas las demás generaciones de sombreros).

Dumbledore sonríe con gentileza, se anota mentalmente la frase, porque es una gran frase, y entonces sí ve los terrenos de la escuela a través de los amplios ventanales.

Peter se marcha satisfecho, sin pensar en la ambivalencia de la frase, porque esa no es una palabra que le guste demasiado.

…

Infaltablee un capítulo de Peter. Y es este, casualmente.

Los Merodeadores aman a las chicas que dejan reviews.

Nos vemos la próxima :)


	10. Batallas

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Heey, quedan dos caps :)

**Batallas**

Remus sabe que hay batallas y batallas. Él conoce.

Sabe que existen esas batallas en los callejones de Londres que no contemplan únicamente _expelliarmus _y_ desmaius;_ que también existen las batallas de miradas y las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, hay batallas día a día y batallas que llevan años. Sabe que existen las batallas contra uno mismo, porque él es un guerrero constante (y no es que sienta que puede presumir al respecto…)

Y hay batallas como las de James y Sirius en Hogwarts, cuando vagaban por aquellos pasillos poco circulados, tanteando las varitas en su túnica a la espera de la oportunidad.

Remus lo ve venir, a Snape, quiere decir. Siempre tenía la mala suerte de estar en los momentos y lugares equivocados (y luego, la mala suerte de tomar las decisiones incorrectas).

– ¿Sabes lo que hace una persona cuando quiere encontrar a Snape, Canuto?

– ¿Qué hace, Cornamenta?

–Sigue el rastro de grasa que deja por el suelo cuando camina.

Ergo, ambos se sonreían.  
A Remus nunca le habían gustado esas cosas; no era justo y la batalla por la batalla misma le parecía un sinsentido. Pero James y Sirius necesitaban esos encontronazos en los pasillos, ese juego de luces.

Ellos habían nacido para eso.

–Cállate, Potter. Si continúas siguiéndome todo el tiempo, tendré que pensar que estás enamorado de mí. –decía entonces Snape con una mueca cínica.

James hacía un gesto de asco muy exagerado y Sirius les regalaba una sonrisa sardónica a ambos.

–Mejor no te ilusiones, Snapy. –decía Sirius entre risas. –James se _quedará_ con Lily. –y cuando hablaba, lo hacía como quien no quiere la cosa, y todos sabían que había algo más, que había en su voz y sus palabras una crueldad innecesaria, una ambivalencia terrible; –Pero yo puedo presentarte un amigo, es popular y todos están con él mínimo dos veces por semana; se llama shampoo.

Era James ahora quien reía. Snape los miraba, mano encerrando con fuerza la varita, esperando para atacar.

– ¿Nunca pensaste en usar crema de enjuague y enjuagarla, Snivellus?

Y así lo retenían, a la espera de otro Slytherin con el que igualar el duelo (porque así _nadie podrá decir nunca que somos injustos_).

Remus los observaba regresar a la Sala Común, con el cabello y las túnicas de cualquier manera. Leía en sus sonrisas la victoria o el _podría haber salido mejor_, y siempre se desvelaba pensando que de todos los tipos de batallas que existe, aquella era la más cruda, la que dejaba cicatrices que el tiempo no podría quitar y la que definía futuros.

…

¿Qué puedo decir? No siempre fueron esos chicos que enamoran. No siempre estuvieron de buen humor, no siempre fueron los mejores amigos, no siempre fueron graciosos. A veces también fueron crueles, y duros, y tontos. Con Snape, sobre todo.

Hay que hacerle justicia al pobre Snivellus… xD

Anyway, si llegaste hasta acá y no dejás un review, los Merodeadores te van a morder ¬¬ (y muerden fuerte, eh).

Besotes :)


	11. Y hablar de lo imposible

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**El aire que respiro.**

**Y hablar de lo imposible, porque de lo posible ya se sabe demasiado.**_  
_(Libertad)

Sirius habla de la Libertad (con mayúsculas y todo), despatarrado de cualquier manera en su butaca predilecta (y por eso privilegiada) de la sala común.

Habla y sabe. Y parece que habla de la forma en que llueve, o cómo huelen los libros. Habla sobre caminar entre el diluvio por la noche, sobre recorrer las calles de Londres y cantar canciones muggles de los Rolling Stones colgados de un farol.

Y dice todo eso, sin utilizar más que una palabra: Libertad.

Sirius habla sobre libertad y describe el viento sobre las palmas de las manos cuando uno es dueño y señor de su escoba. Habla sobre dignidad para ser libre. Sobre responsabilidad por las propias decisiones y acciones.

Habla y dice que _cree _que existe París. Y que París es amarillo. Dice que algún día llegará a Roma caminando y que quiere una motocicleta que vuele. (Y Lily dice que eso es ilegal, entonces Sirius se ríe entre dientes).

Sirius habla sobre libertad y dice que hay que vencer al jugo de calabaza de todas las mañanas, que uno debe sorprenderse a sí mismo de buenas maneras, reinventarse y reírse a carcajadas limpias.

Libertad, dice Sirius, y les cuenta sobre canciones que gritan, sobre duelos en callejones, sobre las mañanas en las veredas y la eternidad en el instante.

Habla de Libertad tumbado en el pasto un día de sol (esos días de milagro) y todos lo escuchan, pero de pronto, James dice algo sobre volar, y Remus retoma su libro por donde lo dejó. Entonces Sirius se para muy desenfadado y dice con una sonrisa radiante:

–Pero mejor me voy a volar, que es lo que me sale bien. Es que de lo que no se conoce, no se puede hablar; y yo no sé nada.

…

Uuf, pensé que ya había terminado de subir todos los caps. de este fic.

Sirius ama a las chicas que dejan review :)


	12. Magia

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**El aire que respiro**

**Magia.**

Son esas fechas en las que McGonagall parece a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. Las épocas en las que todos apuestan que le van a salir canas verdes, y mientras tanto, Dumbledore se pasea muy jovial por los pasillos, ofreciendo caramelos de limón a quien se cruce por su camino.

Son esas épocas que Sirius, Remus, Peter, James y Lily aprovechan para tumbarse un ratito bajo un árbol en los terrenos y arrojar piedritas al lago haciéndolas rebotar.

Son épocas de recuerdos y sonrisas.

–Increíble. Se acaba. –dice Peter.

–Daría cualquier cosa por un año más aquí –comenta Sirius, lanzando una piedra al aire y atrapándola al caer.

– ¿Cualquier cosa incluye acostarte con Snape? –inquiere Peter con una sonrisita.

Sirius se le echa encima y de pronto ambos están rodando por el suelo y son un montón de túnicas, manos y piernas.

– ¡Sirius, déjalo! –chilla Lily entre risas.

De pronto Remus y James, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen, se desternillan de la risa, y Sirius deja de asfixiar a Peter y Peter deja de patear a Sirius para ver qué tanto.

Los lentes de James se han ido deslizando por el puente de su nariz y a Remus le lloran los ojos. Lily se ríe también, sin saber por qué, pero pasa que sus risas son contagiosas.

– ¿Recuerdan…recuerdan esa vez que Avery tomó un pastelillo de crema y de pronto explotó excremento de hipogrifo en su cara? –dijo James cuando consiguió calmarse.

Peter y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas.

– ¿Y la vez que Malfoy se apoyó creyendo que había una pared y acabó nadando en el pantano fangoso de Peeves? –rememoró Peter.

– ¿Y aquella vez que Mulciber pasó toda la mañana hechizado?

– ¡Oh, sí! Una palabra, dos insultos –dijo Sirius, entre risas.

–Ya había olvidado todo eso…

–Se comportarán esta noche, ¿verdad? –preguntó Lily (pero James supo que no era una pregunta y que se estaba jugando su noviazgo con la pelirroja por una travesura).

–Claro.

–Naturalmente.

–Por supuesto.

–Sí.

Y Lily supo que debía preocuparse por el desenlace de su fiesta de graduación.

Ninguno quiso confesar de qué iba la cosa, y Lily desistió después de un rato, dejándose llevar por todos esos _buenos_ recuerdos (como la vez que Crabbe se vistió con su túnica de todos los días sin saber que tenía un hechizo de transparencia).

Estuvieron bromeando incluso cuando Lily fue a cambiarse, y continuaron –por supuesto– cuando ella regresó a la sala común ataviada con un vestido verde que dejó a James boquiabierto (_no estarás pensando salir de aquí así, ¿verdad?)_.

Lily se fue poniendo nerviosa en cuanto las horas comenzaron a pasar. La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, no hubo ningún Slytherin lesionado por comer una pata de pollo o beber un poco de zumo. Dumbledore realizó su discurso incitado por el silencio respetuoso y las miradas atentas del futuro de la comunidad mágica vestida de gala, que después de esa noche, saldría al mundo exterior.

McGonagall no se resignaba, y tampoco lo hacía Lily. Dumbledore aguardaba bailando con la profesora Sprout, pero sus ojos se dirigían al grupo de egresados de Gryffindor, que disfrutaban como si tal cosa.

James besó a Lily en medio de la pieza, amarrado a su cintura giraron en círculos, tan pendientes de la música como de que todo el mundo estaba mirándolos mientras se besaban, manos acá, manos allá y los ojos cerrados.

Remus y Peter hablaban con un Ravenclaw con el que habían compartido clases ese año, y Sirius estaba en medio de dos muchachas, bailando lo que Dumbledore había definido como _la maravilla de la música moderna_, que era moderna ya cuando él era joven.

Lily abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su novio.

Faltaban seis minutos para las doce de la noche cuando Peter y Remus comenzaron a moverse de forma casual, seguidos por su amigo Ravenclaw.

Cinco para las doce y Sirius le guiñó un ojo a James.

Cuatro para las doce y Lily frunció el ceño, mirando significativamente a su novio.

La música seguía sonando y McGonagall parecía debatirse sobre qué hacer para evitar una catástrofe.

Tres para las doce y Peter se apostilló junto a la puerta de entrada del Gran Comedor.

Dos para las doce y la mirada de Dumbledore brilló de curiosidad.

Uno para las doce y Sirius besó a una muchacha.

– ¡CINCO! –gritó Canuto, y su voz resonó por sobre la música.

James se aferró a la cintura de Lily.

– ¡Cuatro! –le imitó Remus.

– ¡Tres! –gritaron James y Lily juntos.

– ¡Dos! –continuó Peter, y todo el mundo gritó con él.

– ¡UNO!

Las puertas se abrieron cuanto pudieron y la música se atenuó. Se oían zumbidos provenientes desde el pasillo y la voz de McGonagall amenazando con castigarlos si no detenía en ese mismo instante lo que fuera que hubieran hecho. Unas letras escarlata que rezaban _Los Merodeadores Presentan _se generaron de la nada frente a las puertas.

De pronto, un fogonazo enorme de luces y explosiones irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, penetrando por entre las letras, que se desvanecieron, y todo ese desastre de pirotecnia naranja se transformó en un gran dragón que se paseó, muy arrogante, delante de todos los presentes.

Había fuegos de artificio como para dar y repartir; muchísimos estilos y colores que explotaban entre las nubes del techo, y provocaban pequeñas lluvias de estrellas, pero también de moco y de pergaminos.

El dragón pasó zumbando a toda velocidad hacia la mesa Slytherin, donde explotó, haciendo voltear la mesa. Un humo verdoso comenzó a tomar forma allí mismo, dibujando sobre el desastre de astillas, madera, mantel y vajilla, la frase _Slytherin apesta._

Tiempo después, Lily rescata de ese día las sonoras carcajadas que inundaron la estancia. Rescata la mirada atenta y azul de Dumbledore, rescata la imagen del castillo que todos vieron por última vez desde la ventanilla del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Sobre todo eso, la última vez que vio el castillo y los vio también a ellos. Ninguno dijo nada, porque esas son _mariconadas, _según Peter, y ellos son gente seria, por Merlín. Pero Lily lo ve, hay algo solemne en todo eso.

Luego los cuatro se ríen y Lily vuelve a ver algo, como melancolía explícita, pero no sabe qué es. Mira de nuevo y ve. Es magia.

Ellos son magia.

Entonces se ríe ella también.

…

Terminado. Fin. Listo.

Y gracias :)


End file.
